The Moon Scaled Snake
by Melody of Black and White
Summary: This is about how a simple Bio-Borg/Mad Scientist made it into a new world by messing something up. He was taken to jail by the police and was being questioned after being found in the junkyard by Cinder. The Commonwealth has never dealt with anything like this before. Not even Lunar's are that scary. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Melody here. So I've been reading the Lunar Chronicles and it is honestly one of my favourite book series now. I've almost all of them at this point, still have to read Winter but I'll get to that soon, and I've just been thinking about how it would be if my RIFTS character was in it. If you don't know what RIFTS is it is a tabletop game where literally anything can happen. For instance I created a character who is a knight that can teleport really anywhere with super**

 **speed and strength while also generating electrical fields. He will not be in this, anyway though one of my few characters will be in this story. Anyway let's get onto the story.**

 **Sincerely, Melody.**

 **? P.O.V.**

"So what were you doing in that junkyard last night?" One of the police officers asked me. Currently I was sitting at a stainless steel table with my hands cuffed and chained to the table.

"Like I told you, I was getting some cheap parts for a robot." I answered, an amused grin on my face. "I'm also prone to manic fits where I feel like I can't control my body, really nasty business. Got it from my Mother."

"Then why don't you have an ID chip?" The other officer asked as he slammed a hand down on the table.

"I had mine removed quite a while ago." I told them. "Trust me I wasn't trying to commit any crimes just don't like it when people know where I am every second of every day."

"You destroyed three medical androids with nothing but objects you found around the junkyard. You also almost let the plague carrier escape. Luckily we showed up in time and subdued you." The calmer of the two said.

"Yes I know and I am sorry about that. That's normal for me though as I have stated." I laughed a bit as the one started to get angrier. "Now I would love it if you guys could get me a cup of water. I am a little parched and if I had something to drink I'd be more willing to answer your questions more to your liking."

"You are in no situation to be making demands." The angrier one told me.

"I'm not, I'm just asking for a glass of water. Trust me in the conditions I grew up in your attempts at interrogation is laughable." I replied as he then headbutt me only to recoil back and hold his head.

"Goddamnit! What the hell are you? A cyborg?" He yelled at me as he grabbed onto the collar of my coat and pulled me close.

"Nope." I replied, popping the p in the process. "I just have a really hard head."

"Jian, go outside and cool off." The calm one ordered the guy holding my coat. He just let go and walked out. "Sorry about him, he's just been having a really bad day."

"Think nothing of it, reminds me of an old friend I had. He was just as _fiery._ " I replied. "So about the cup of water…?" I asked which he replied by pushing a cup in front of me. "Thank you." I said as I took a drink.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Marcus Johnson but most people call me Mark." I answered as I set the cup down.

"Nice to meet you Mark, I'm officer Sòng. By the name I presume you're American?" Sòng asked.

"Canada actually." I answered. "New Beijing is nice, already been here for a month."

"Okay then well I'm going to go check the database for you really quick, I'll be back in five minutes okay." He told me as he left the room. Dumbass.

As soon he was out of the room I looked around. There was an air duct in the top right corner. I looked down at my cuff, then I popped out the claw in my right index finger and tried to cut into the metal. Cut through it like butter. Then I easily got through the other ones and walked over to the air duct and I started to unscrew the screw.

I need to find a way out of here and back home. Sure the Coalition sucks but still, home is home and all of my tech is there. All of it… Even the new prototype of that gun I was making. Messed up though and a small Rift opened and pulled me in here. That really sucked.

After a minute I had the grate open and I slipped into it. Good thing I really thin. I quite literally felt my skin crawl as I slithered through this air duct. Eve is acting up then. Ugggh never liked how that felt. As I slithered I saw down into the offices and saw people, there were talking about different things. Didn't know where I was and I wish I was home with Wolfe and Saint but now I need to actually find out where I am. Maybe I could get access to an information database and get that pumped into my brain… Happened once before now I hear all of the voices and have sooooooo much information in my brain.

My nose started to bleed as I was crawling, though that stopped quite a while ago. Weird. Maybe this world is changing my biology. Eve gave me a pop up and show me my vitals. It's all normal so this has to be something else. It would be funny if they got a sample of my blood though, it would probably destroy their computers when they'd check out the genetic make up.

After a bit of crawling I made my way out of the police station and into a city. All in all it was pretty dreary. It also smelt horrid but when you were literally smelling dragon's blood for a week you know horrible smells. Before I walked out I hid behind a bush and made the symbiote change to look similar to a police officer. Maybe if I find that girl I helped out in the junkyard she could help me out. According to the symbiote it was around noon. So I just went to find her.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Currently Cinder was walking home from the palace. She had just found out she was immune to the plague from Dr. Erland. One other thing on her mind aside from her sister and that detail was that guy from last night. She witnessed him destroy those androids with really nothing other than a broken pipe and his hands. It freaked her out a bit since it didn't even seem human.

The guy had dark black hair in an undercut, pale skin as if he rarely ever went outside but his lab coat revealed that much, and his eyes were like a snake's. They were a light pale green. When it comes down to it they were exactly like a snake's eyes. He also didn't have much of an upper body build but he smashed through the androids like it was nothing. She didn't believe he was just a normal scientist like he told her.

The same guy was now standing in front of him though. A grin on his face. His snake like eyes boring into her. They actually scared her a little bit. Those eyes were just so unnerving. They seemed to pierce into everything. That made her tug on her gloves a bit.

"Hello Miss Linh, do you remember me? From last night at the junkyard." He asked as he looked down at her.

"Yes I do." She replied as she looked up and down at him. "You never told me your name."

"Oh yes I did forget to, so very sorry now that's just rude of me. I'm Doctor David Richards but friends call me Dave." He replied as he started to walk beside her. "I'm sorry about your sister also, wish I could've helped."

"You're a doctor? Hmmp, figured. And thanks for the condolences." She asked as she looked over to him.

"Yep P.H.D. in chemistry, toxicology, and genetics along with a couple Master's degrees." He chuckled a bit as they walked. "Couldn't get them as PHD's though since the college kicked me out because I passed every test they gave me."

"How? You're not even in your thirties." She asked him.

"Oh well you see I have a really high I.Q., actually considered one of the smartest people on the planet, in fact I'm only twenty. 360 in fact. If I really try I can do whatever I please but that would be boring. It would become stagnant fairly quickly if I did however I please but I do not plan on staying in a prison cell or in this reality for that matter." He replied with a cackle.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you most likely won't believe me when I say this but I'm not from this reality." He answered as he peered down at her. "Crazy right? But it's true. There are thousands of realities. It's a whole megaverse."

"You should probably go get yourself checked into a mental institution." She told him as they entered into the market and she made her way to her stand.

"Oh I can most definitely prove it. My eyes are already proof enough, these things aren't even normal." He told her as he laughed again. "Or if you know of a place where no one would see me I can show you what I really am. Hell look at my glove." He told her as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a glowing red eye in the glove. "This is from Atlantas."

"Wh-what the heck is that?!" She asked as she looked down at the eye and it stared back at her.

"Oh this is Eve, short for Evolve. She's my symbiote which by your reaction means this isn't my world. She's a complete sweetie pie along with being my best friend." He laughed as he felt the symbiote purr. "She's a symbiotic life form that is powered by my body. You must've read Spider-man as a kid right? You know like Venom but not crazy." He told her as he rolled his sleeve back down.

"What's Spider-man?" She replied with as she looked away.

"Dear God this world is evil." He said as he shook his head in shame. "If I had my bag I'd let you read a few of the comics." He told her then his eyes widened for a second and blood started to drip from his nose.

"Hey you have a nosebleed." She told him as she pointed to his nose.

"Yeah that's normal since I had those injections." He replied as he pulled out a dark red handkerchief out and wiped it up.

"Wait is that red because-"

"Of my blood? Yes it is. Disgusting I know but when you had knowledge of everything since the first written word injected into your brain within the span of 12.643 seconds, what are you to do?" He shrugged as he put it away. "Though my friend stopped that a while ago. At least I thought he did."

"Wait wait wait what? You know everything?" She asked as she looked at him as if he was even crazier.

"What?"

"How is that even possible?"

"Well I sat down in a chair, got strapped in, got things stabbed into my eyes, and then I knew everything and had a really bad headache. It was fun." He explained as he cackled a little bit. "It also drove me a little mad. I have an obsession with technol…" He then went silent and gained a blank look on his face. He didn't move for about three minutes

"Um Dave? Daaave? Dave!" Cinder yelled in his face. He quickly looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have my laptop…" He said quietly.

"What?"

"I don't have my computer…" He said again, panic in his voice. "I'm not connected to the rest of the world!"

"Just buy a netscreen." She told him.

"I have no money." He replied as he walked over to a brick wall and slammed his head into it. This only left a few bricks pushed in. "Wait a second…" He muttered as he left his face implanted in the wall. "Do you have something I could use to get on the net?" He asked as he pulled his head from the wall.

"Uh yeah I do but I can't let you borrow it." She replied wearily.

"Let me guess, it's in your head." He asked and she replied with a nod. "Nothing else like an droid or something of that nature?"

"Yeah I have an android… Where are you going with this?"

"It's fairly simple. I hack into a bank and take a small amount of money or I get myself some shares in really big companies on Wall Street and make money that way." He answered.

"That's grand theft."

"So?"

"It's wrong."

"Meh I've done worse in my life. Honestly if I wanted to I could take over this entire city. I doubt you all have stuff that can break my skin or Eve." He chuckled darkly as he ticked and cracked his fingers. He had a crazed look in his eyes.

She just took a few steps away from him when he said that. His eyes gained a mad look to them. She knew he wasn't human from how he acted along with his eyes; She also figured that he wasn't a Lunar since he wasn't controlling her with his mind. Well she guessed that much. His eyes seemingly glowed though. Not actually glowing but they seemed extremely shiny. He was also extremely focused. As he stood there a person passed by and bumped into him.

"Well excuse you." He chuckled a bit as the man walked off. "It would've been funny if he grabbed my wallet."

"Why?" Cinder asked as she looked at him.

"All it has in it are notes for something I was designing wroten in a different dead language for every word and backwards making it relatively impossible to decipher without putting it through multiple ciphers." He replied. "Trust me there is a method to my madness. Well at least that's what the voices say." He told her sarcastically.

"You are crazy…" She told him as she stared at him.

"Yes I know this." He chuckled. "I am a mad scientist after all. Anyway do you have a house or someplace I could possibly stay for a while?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think my step-mother would want you there. She already thinks I'm enough of a problem." She answered him as she shook her head. Then a light bulb basically appeared over her head. "Well you can stay at my stand if you don't mind the smell of grease and oil. I'm a mechanic."

"I'm okay with that, normally I smell like that." He replied as he grinned. "I'll tell you now though, I'll most likely mess with some of the supplies you have there and build something fun."

"Um okay then. Just don't mess with the android in there, it's a fairly important job for me to work on." She ordered him.

"Of course, whatever you say. I shall not lay a single finger on the android." He told her as they started walking again.

This time silence enveloped them much to Cinder's joy. She wouldn't lie and say he wasn't interesting because he was. Only thing is, she didn't want to anger him or something along those lines. He definitely was not stable and didn't seem like the person to piss off. As they walked he noticed he was looking around and occasionally clenched his hands into fists. As if he was waiting for something or someone to come out at him.

She noticed when he was talking earlier two of his teeth were slightly longer, kind of like fangs. Whenever they passed by an android he would seemingly scan it. Maybe he was also a cyborg in one way but she really doubted that. People stared at them as they walked. Dave seemed to have an air of arrogance to him which made people look and glare at him. He maintained a large grin though, as if he was better than everyone. That irked Cinder a bit since he acted like he was better than everyone.

That didn't really matter though since it was obvious he didn't care. Now she knew she had to get home soon but she decided they would stop at her stand. Mostly so she could show Dave where he'd be staying. When they got closer to it she took a quick right as to not get swamped by all of the people in the market. It then took them about five minutes to get there. As soon as they got there Dave opened the door for her then they entered.

"Nice place you have here, smells like oil and metal." Dave chuckled as he closed the door. Then he sat on the counter. "So I guess you want to see what I really look like huh?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Sure mister 'I'm from another dimension' I'd love to see." Cinder replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Suit yourself but believe it or not I am one hundred percent human. Well give or take a few genes but that's beside the point." He chuckled as he closed his eyes then breathed in.

Eve peeled back to reveal his face. It was covered in light silverish black scales, he lacked hair, his nose was there but pushed back a bit, and when he breathed out he hissed and revealed a forked tongue. He looked a lot like a snake given the face his scales had patterns but the patterns were like crescent moons. He then opened his eyes to reveal they were exactly the same. She looked at him with her jaw dropped and fear in her eyes.

"Yes horrifying I know, it was worth it though. I'm almost unbreakable and extremely intelligent while also having a symbiotic life form." He chuckled drily. "One of the reasons I'm mad though."

"Who did this to you?" She asked him as she stared at him.

"A small gnome named Enzo." He replied. "I escaped the Coalition because of him. Own him my life." He told her as Eve went back to normal and covered his face. "So cyborg girl, why are you like that?"

"When I was younger I was in a hover accident." Cinder answered as she sat down. "So what are you exactly?"

"I'm something called a Bio-Borg, similar to a Cyborg but I am all genetics and tech from Atlantis. Snake D.N.A. was mixed with mine and a few more modifications you get something like me. Hell my eyes are practically microscopes. If you think you're an abomination or anything like that trust me you're not." He laughed as he spoke but it wasn't a happy laugh, more like a forced one.

"Okay then but why are you telling me this?" She asked with the confusion clear in her voice.

"Well that's simple, cyborgs are more trustworthy than humans. In fact I hate most humans." He replied. "I'm a bit of a cynic in this regard but I've only ever seen other humans with one goal, be better than everyone else. I grew up in world where if you aren't good enough you'll be killed, ate, or sacrificed to a dark god. Or hell you could be taken as a slave by a Splugorth. "

"What about you then?"

"Well I'm a scientist, I know my role in life so I don't try to get to the top."

"With how you talk seems like you already think you are on top."

"Trust me I don't have a god complex. So Miss Linh what's your goals with life? Well if you have any."

"Get away from my step-mother."

"Oooo fun goal."

"Shut up."

"So I've said a great deal about myself. Shall you return the favor? Mostly in information about this world."

"Sure." Cinder replied before taking a breath and starting a brief history lesson for the snake man.

She half expected him to pipe up with a ton of questions but that wasn't the case. He sat there quietly and paid attention. Resting his head in his hand. He didn't seem bored at all, honestly it was the reverse of that. In fact he was paying attention and seemed very intrigued. It was around four in the afternoon when she finished her little lesson.

"Isn't that fascinating." Dave said once she finished. "So you've dealt with four world wars?"

"Yeah we have, terrible right?" Cinder asked as she stood up and stretched a bit.

"I've dealt with worse though. Where I'm from death, destruction, and mayhem are commonplace so people like me usually don't last that long. We also have these things called Rifts, basically interdimensional holes in the multiverse. Some pretty nasty stuff and I was chief researcher at one of them." He laughed a bit. "But then me and a couple of my buddies escaped from them. After that I was turned into this."

"Well then." She replied since she didn't really know what to say.

During the entire conversation she had her lie detector on and not single thing he said was a lie. At first she thought he was crazy but he isn't. At leasts that's what she thought of him. She stood up a few minutes after that.

"I gotta get going but I'll be back tomorrow. I think I have a netscreen around here that the owner never came to pick it up so you can have it." Cinder told him as she walked to the exit. "Just please don't break anything. Everything in here I kind of don't have the money to replace and I already have a hover I have to fix for my step-mother."

"Okay then but one last question."

"What?"

"What is your first name Ms. Linh?"

"Cinder."

"Hm interesting. See you tomorrow Cinder." Dave told her as she walked out of the building.

He just laid down on the empty countertop and closed his eyes. If there was one thing he wished he was still able to do properly, that was sleep. He had spent man a nights restless in his bed even though it was a fairly nice and comfortable bed. So he just laid there, with his eyes closed, and his head's up display creating a mini-map of New Beijing. It wasn't the weirdest situation he had ever been in, hell he blew up something that was effectively Skynet.

After sitting in the dark for about a half hour he sat up. He placed his hand over his mouth and coughed up some blood. All he did was wipe in on his coat which Eve happily absorbed. Slowly he got up and closed his eyes for a second then opened them again, a green overtone taking over everything. He then looked for the netscreen Cinder had mentioned.

Once he found it he grabbed it and turned it one. The screen had cracks in it but the video was one hundred percent clear. He went around and looked for some tools so he could repair it. It took him a few minutes to find the tools but when he did he went to fixing it. That didn't take too long for him to fix it. As soon as it was fixed he went on to get some money.

 **Dave's P.O.V.**

I only took enough so I could survive. All that involved was setting up a bank account, putting some money in it from a combination of rich people that wouldn't notice, and putting in a ton of fake information. Honestly this wasn't that hard to do since the stuff they had was nothing like the Coalitions. So once I was done I set the tablet down and laid back down. I stuffed my hand into my coat to see if I had any of my gear and only found a few antique coins along with a single energy pistol, NG-45LP Long Pistol, but it had no charge and I lacked E-Clips. Given from the small amount of research I did while getting that money this place didn't have any real handheld energy weapons so that meant the thing was useless to me. Well unless I create some but that will be somewhat difficult.

"Eve, what am I going to do?" I asked the symbiote even though I knew I wouldn't get a response. "I can think of over two thousand ways to get out of this place but I don't really want to. Compared to our Earth this place is an improvement. The others need me though, usually they forget to keep their heads on their shoulders. Especially… What was his name again? I can't remember…" I told the symbiote and only got a pur as a response. "I can't really remember them at all in fact. One was a cyborg… I think? The other was a Dragon Juicer, maybe? What else was there…?"

I sat up as I held my head. I couldn't remember any of my friends really, or my parents, or my siblings if I even had any. Blood started to trickle out of my nose and I pulled out my handkerchief to soak it up. The only stuff I could really remember was all the stuff Dr. Reynolds… Was that her name? I can't seem to recollect it. All I could remember was the information pumped into my head. Everything else is blurry.

I held my head as I got a pounding headache. It hurt. Badly. Slowly I got up and forced Eve to change into something more casual. A greasy white tank top, fake skin to cover my arms and head like normal, a pair of messy jeans, work boots, and gloves. I also had Eve do something so my eyes wouldn't be recognizable and for her eye to go unnoticed. Maybe my espionage training will come in handy here.

I went over to the door and exited the stall. Then I went to find a place where I could get some painkillers. My head was throbbing and it was awful. People looked at me as I walked down the street. I was used to people staring at me but for other reasons. Right now they were staring because I was new. All I wanted to do was get to a bank so I could get some Univs and buy the essentials. A pistol of any sort, ammo, painkillers, water, something to eat, and something to make this heat more bearable. I maybe like a snake but I still hate the heat and my cold blood isn't helping at the moment.

It didn't take too long to find a bank since I was in the market district. When I entered I saw quite a few people in there. Most cashing in their checks or something else along those lines. All I did was wait in the line so I could get my money and go. When I got to the front I leaned an elbow on the counter.

"Hey there, I'd like to make a withdraw. The name's Ophidia Bai." I told the android behind the counter.

"One minute and I'll bring up your account balance." It told me and started typing into the netscreen. "You currently have 45,000 Univs in your account. How much would you like to take out?"

"10,000 please. Also could that be put on a single card or something like that?"

"You mean like a debit card?"

"Yeah one of those."

"Well that would take some time. About a week."

"Okay then just give me the Univs then."

"Okay could you wait one minute while I process your transaction."

"Thanks miss." I told her as I leaned on the counter.

With that done it rolled to the back. I let out a sigh as I waited. Honestly this has to be the most boring part of being in a new world. All the waiting at normal establishments that aren't under attack by robots, cyborgs, and super soldiers. Those were good times even though they involved a ton of death.

As I waited for the woman to come back I noticed an older woman staring at me. I gave her a friendly wave as I turned back and saw the woman behind the counter was back with a few cards. Ten in total.

"Here you are Mr. Ophidia, 10,000 Univs. Please sign here." It told me as it handed me a pen and I signed the name on the screen. Then I grabbed my money and left.

After that I had Eve download a map of the city and mark interesting places. What sucked though was that there was no real firearm stores. Well there were but they were legal meaning I would be easier to track. Meh I can come up with more fake identities for days. So I went to find a drug store. That didn't take long since there was one actually around the corner from the bank.

I didn't take as long as I did since I just needed to get the Ibuprofen and all of that stuff. As soon as the guy behind the counter gave me the bag I walked out and took out one of the bottles then took quite a few of the pills. Probably about half of the bottle. Almost instantly I felt relief. Maybe I should've just went back to the stand but I was pretty bored so I decided to go look for Cinder.

Since I only knew one person in this dimension I didn't have much else to do. Plus it could be fun meeting her step-mother. I might get to scare the shit out of someone. Probably won't though because reports of a snake man might cause either mass panic or tons of people to laugh at how stupid it sounds. Hiding what I really am might be a lot of work but it will be tons of fun. Hopefully.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Cinder was standing at the door of the apartment, behind her was Adri who was staring at the man standing there. David standing right in front of her, with a neutral look on his face. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and wasn't wearing the same clothes as he was when she left the stand. She was bewildered by him showing up out of nowhere.

"How did you..?" She muttered.

"You told me to wait out here, remember?" He answered. Her lie detector went off.

"Oh yeah I did." She went along with it.

" _Who are you_?" Adri asked with irritation clear in her voice.

"David Richards, nice to meet ya. Ya seemed pissed off though." Dave answered with a slight chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a growl.

"I offered to help Cinder with that broken down hover you got down there." He answered, a grin forming on his face.

"Wait were you with him earlier today? I swear if the people at the re-"

"I've been at my apartment most of the day." He injected quickly. "I just got a comm about it a little bit ago. Didn't know she wanted to work on it today." He said as he cracked his neck. "Wanna go get to work?"

"Yes." Cinder replied as she and Iko walked out of the apartment quickly and shut the door. Then they went to the elevator. "How did you find out where I live?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Research." David answered as he leaned against the back of it.

"Who's this guy Cinder?" Iko asked as she looked up at her.

"This guy is a friend named David." Cinder answered the android.

"He's cute." She replied quietly.

"Calm down Iko, your fan is a little louder than normal." Cinder told her.

"And you look lovely little android." David told her as he knelt down to be at eye-level with her.

"Wh-what?" Iko replied, her fan humming louder.

"Yeah you remind me of two androids I used to have. Well except those were floating skull drones that I built out of scrap. No offense."

"None taken!"

"So who's the robot?" David asked as he looked up at Cinder.

"This is Iko, I mentioned her earlier but not by name." She answered.

"So what are you exactly? An A.I.?" David asked as he went back to examining the android.

"No she has a faulty personality chip." Cinder answered.

"Hey! I'm not faulty." Iko chimed in.

"Yeah unless it don't work you shouldn't call something faulty or defective." David agreed as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Your personality really changes a lot." Cinder replied.

"No not really. Also I left my NG at the stand, I'm gonna need to know a good place where I can get parts for a homemade battery at. Eve could only get so much data."

"Who's Eve?" Iko asked as she looked at him.

"Oh it's the symbiotic life form wrapped around my body. She's a sweetheart."

"Hey Cinder?"

"Yeah Iko?"

"I think he's crazy."

"No he's telling the truth no matter how insane he sounds."

"How can you be sure?"

"He showed me what he really looked like. Let's just say i-"

"It's completely horrifying? Yes I know thank you." David interrupted her with a loud laugh. "But I have Eve make me look like what I looked like before my D.N.A. got messed with by a gnome… Was he gnome?" He asked as he held his head and leaned back against the wall. Groaning quite a bit as his nose started to bleed again.

"Hey Dave are you okay?" Cinder asked him. Before he could reply he fell over unconscious.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. I'll most likely update this story monthly since I want to have longer chapters in it. Anyway that's all I have to say, see you guys later and hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Melody here. Glad to see this story actually got some views, honestly I didn't expect it to. Anyway though I don't have much to say here so let's get onto the chapter.**

 **Sincerely, Melody**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

After Dave fainted Cinder and Iko dragged him into the garage with them. Neither really knew what to do about this. Cinder more so since she didn't really know anything about medicine and even worse he wasn't even entirely human. Luckily Eve kept shape as he was unconscious. They now had two things to deal with. Fixing a hover and fixing a snake man. The greater of the two seemed ten times easier.

Cinder decided to dig through his pockets to see if he had anything useful on him. All she could find was about six bottles of aspirin, the net-screen she mentioned, and the like along with a ton of Univs. She put her hands on her head as she tried to think of what she could do. This was extremely hard for her to put it lightly. She tried to scan his temperature but her eyes only scanned Eve.

"Okay think Cinder think. How would you treat a snake that has fainted?" She asked herself as Iko looked up at her.

"Wait what do you mean by 'How would you treat a snake that has fainted?' This guy isn't human? Is he a Lunar?" Iko asked as she looked down at Dave.

"No he's a snake man, well a Bio-Borg as he said." She answered the little robot. "Now this does sound crazy but Iko… Dave isn't from here. Like our reality here. He's from a different one entirely."

"No way… It's like that one net drama I've been watching!" The robot said as her fan sped up.

"Okay then not the reaction I was expecting but… It works. Now come on we have to figure something out." Cinder ordered her as they started to try to wake him up.

 **Dave's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in our APC. Currently the others were outside of it fighting the robots that were attacking us. There was about nine of them, five skull walkers and four wolf bots. While the others fought them up close I was manning the particle cannon and blasting at the walkers. I wasn't as smart at the time. Of course I was still a genius but I wasn't as smart as I am now.

After another shot, the cannons' batteries had to recharge so I simply sat back and waited. I've never been good with combat, sure I was trained how to use a deal of firearms and stuff of that nature but I've never been much for combat. In fact before the Coalition sent me to college I was a pacifist. Couldn't even hurt a fly. I hated the Coalition though. I knew all about their shady side and all the lives they ruined. Other Psychics were normally butchered or made into Psi-Stalkers, I had to hide my abilities. The Emperor would want me dead if he knew what I was. Infact all of the Coalition would want me dead, even my parents not that they cared. At the ripe young age of seven I got sent to a military school. The Coalition's conditioning didn't work though.

So I simply learned all I could and it was an experience. That lead me to where I am now. Blasting giant robots with a cannon. Well where I was. Now I'm waiting for the others to finish off the robots. I'd be useless in this fight if we didn't have the cannon. I'm even low on charged E-clips. Only got one charge left and that's for if things get too bad.

That wouldn't come though. The others finished off the last robot. There was a Dragon-Juicer, a Cyber-Samurai, and a Crazy that wasn't so crazy. There were more but the rest were blurry. Everything was blurry. I reached out to them as I exited the APC. It was as if they saw right through me though. Blood started to trickle out from my nose.

Everything started to hurt after that. The others were talking but I couldn't hear them. I felt my scales start to melt and Eve wasn't doing anything to protect me.

Then I saw the night I arrived in this reality. I landed in a pile of garbage. Two girls walked over and helped me up. Their faces were blurry, I think there was also a robot. Not quite sure of that one though. Everything was wobbly and after sitting there for a minute I saw Coalition robots come up on us. So I grabbed the closest object and smashed some of them.

Then the world went dark and I was in another abyss. It was like when I got put in the vat of chemicals, biological fluids, and other things. I panicked. I thrashed around and tried to find something to grab onto. I heard a scream as I thrashed about. It sounded like a woman's. It was unfamiliar. Instinctively my claws came out and the screaming got louder.

Then the world went white. Slowly I woke up. Blood. I could smell blood. Then I opened my eyes again and saw I was in a garage. Beside me was Cinder who was holding onto her arm, there was a nasty cut on it that was bleeding heavily. Behind her was Iko. They were talking but it was quiet enough for me not to hear. My claws were also extended so I retracted them.

"What happened?" I asked groggily as I sat up.

"You fainted and went crazy!" Iko yelled at him. "You even slashed into Cinder's arm and it won't stop bleeding!"

"Wait I did?" I asked and they nodded. "Holy crap I'm sorry, come over here."

"Are you going to go psycho?" Cinder asked wearily

"No I'm going to heal that wound of yours." I replied as she slowly sat down beside me while still holding her arm.

I removed her hands and examined the wound. It was deep and I seemed to've severed an artery. Quickly I placed my hand over the wound and closed my eyes. My brain started to throb as I pumped out psychic energy. Beneath my hand I felt the wound start to close and heal. Her eyes widened in amazement as the wound closed. It was crazy to her but to me this was normal. Not the weirdest thing in the world for me. After a minute the wound fully closed leaving only blood.

"How did you?" She asked in amazement.

"I'm a Psychic, mostly healing stuff though. Not the kind that sees ghosts." I said as I sat back down and held my head. "Ooooh that hurts…" I muttered as I reached for one of my bottles of painkillers but couldn't find them.

"Here you go." I heard Iko say as she held the bottle above my head. I started to pop those pills like candy almost immediately.

"Thank you…" I mumbled as I ate them. Worst thing about this was, since my biology was so different I had to take tons of these pills to feel any relief. You already knew that though so the statement was repetitive..

"So… You wanna help with this hover?" Cinder asked me which I just replied with a nod. "Good because the magbelt is broken."

I got up then grabbed her tool box then the broken belt. I examined it for about five minutes before I started messing with it. Jurry-rigging is my speciality after all; Well next to poisons, medicine, and genetics but that's not important. After a few rewiring and getting shocked quite a bit the magbelt hummed to life. So I stuck it back in the hover and it started to well hover.

"Oh my god you're amazing!" Cinder cheered slightly.

"Yep." I chuckled.

"Hey Cinder, since it's fixed you can go to the ball now!" Iko cheered.

"I already told you I don't want to." She told the robot.

"Wait there's a ball going on? I haven't been to one in ages it feels like." I told them as I looked over to them.

"You've been to balls?" They both asked in unison.

"Yeah, mostly military ones. I was an officer after all so I went to military balls." I replied with a shrug. "It's not that interesting but I might sneak my way in."

"What?" Cinder asked as she looked at him.

"I might sneak in. If they need invites I hack into the system and put my name in." I explained as I took more of the aspirin. "And if I need an ID chip I can have Eve make a fake one."

"Eve seems like she can do anything." Cinder commented as she crossed her arms. "What's next? Is she going to make a gun or something?"

"Don't be stupid. Eve can really only change my appearance and act like certain types of tech. I wasn't able to get the more advanced ones but she works out just fine for me. I am a noncombatant afterall." I laughed a bit as Eve growled. "Hey now I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Eve 'cause you are the greatest thing ever next to my axe." I told her which made her purr lightly then my eyes widened. "My axe!" I cackled as I held out my hand and a axehead slipped out from Eve then extended into a small hand axe.

"I thought you said she couldn't make weapons? And that you were a noncombatant?" Cinder said as she stared sternly at me.

"To answer those questions, yes and no she can't but she is still able to be a sheath and regenerates the axe after it explodes and for the other one where I come from even if you are a noncombatant you still need a weapon. You will not believe how many times I've nearly been killed or tried to blow my brains out!" I told her as I burst into laughter.

"You've tried to kill yourself?" She asked as she sat down in a chair across from me.

"Yes many times in fact! When you know everything it makes it kind of hard to not go a tinsy bit crazy. Especially when you had basically super Nazis trying to hunt you down for deserting along with a giant A.I. named Archie." I exclaimed as I made a finger gun and put it to my head. "So many times where I could've just opted out. I didn't though. Anyway though Miss. Linh would you like to go get something for a late lunch because I am practically starving."

"Sure let's get go-"

"Who's dress is that?" I asked as I got up and walked over to it.

"It's my sister's. I thought you were going to throw it away Iko?" Cinder asked the small robot.

"Well I couldn't bring myself to do it… So since I thought no one would ever be down here again I thought I could just keep it…" Iko replied as she looked down.

"It could've be infected." Cinder told her. "But the doctor said the virus doesn't survive long on clothing so we're good."

"Ooooh what's with this android right here?" I then asked as I moved to it.

"Don't touch that!" Cinder yelled at me as I opened a hatch on it.

"Why?"

"Because it's a royal android owned by the Prince. I have to fix it." She answered.

"What seems to be wrong with it?"

"I have yet to find out."

"Interesting. Well if you don't mind I'm going to get to work on this." I told her as I started to mess with it.

As I did that I had Eve download the schematics for the model of android. I had the net-screen in my pocket earlier before they took it out. Once I had them I got to work. Everything seemed to be in order. I couldn't find a problem. Maybe a simple programing error but before I could really get to work Cinder pulled me away from it.

"Oh come on! I was close to figuring out the problem!"

"You're the one that mentioned going to get a late lunch! After that we have to drag an old car here." She told me.

"Wait? You mean that car don't you?" Iko asked.

"Yes that one."

"Why? It was so gross."

"Because we're going to use it to escape." Cinder said, determination clear in her voice.

"Fun. Now let's get going! I don't know any good restaurants so I'll need you to lead the way." I told her as I started walking towards what I presumed to be the exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" She yelled at me as I continued to walk.

 **The Next Morning**

Dave woke up with a jolt. He was huffing and holding onto his right eye. When he first had the knowledge of everything on Earth put into his head, the needle pierced his right eye first. Occasionally he got a throbbing pain in it because of that. After he helped get the car to the garage he went and to a motel and got a room. It wasn't the nicest room but it was nicer than some of the other places he's slept in.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, taking a glove off his right hand in the process. Eve quickly dissipated and formed into an elbow high swamp green glove with a red eye in the center. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his chest covered in scales along with scars. With his index finger he dragged it across some of them. He knew the one across his abdomen was caused with a vibroknife that got stabbed into him. Another was up and down his chest, that was from a surgery. At least he thought it was. The rest of them though he had no clue about but all together there was fifty-six

When it came to his wounds he always patched himself up. He also patched up his friends but he was slowly forgetting them. Quickly he shook his head and got in the shower and quickly washed himself. Once he finished he brushed his teeth and put Eve back on and went through a large amount of outfits. He decided on a pair of faded jeans, a tank top, boots, and a chain and padlock around his neck. When it came to his physical appearance he looked "normal".

After that he walked outside of the motel and stuffed the key they gave him into his pocket. Cinder mentioned the night before that she wanted to go visit her sister in the quarantine zone. So he pulled out a burner phone he bought the night before and called a hover. Once the guy arrived he had him drive to Cinder's apartment. When they arrived Cinder was outside waiting.

"Hey Cinder." He said as she got in. "How ya doin?"

"Okay where do you guys wanna go?" The cabbie asked.

"The warehouse district." Cinder answered. "And I'm tired, you?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night." He replied as he cracked his neck. "I had a horrible headache and mixing that with my insomnia trying to sleep is one of the hardest things. I fell asleep for about an hour though."

"That really must suck." She said as she looked out the window.

"Yes it does." He laughed and yawned at the same time while looking out the window. "So what do you wanna do after you visit your sister?"

"Well I have to go to the palace to see a doctor there."

"Fun."

 **Later at the Quarantine Zone**

Dave waited outside of the quarantine area and waited for Cinder to get out of there. He would've gone inside but he didn't know if he was protected from the disease so he didn't want to risk it. So he was outside sitting on a bench, playing a game on his net-screen. The game was a little rhythm game where you had to swipe across the screen whenever a small bar scrolled down. He contemplated checking out some of the people so he could get an analysis of the symptoms but if he did he'd stay in there until he figured out a cure.

He wasn't heartless for not going in. He was simply trying to not mess something up. After a bit he saw Cinder walking out so he put the tablet away and stood up. Then he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Let's get going Dave." She told him as she started to walk out of the quarantine area.

"Your sister alright?" He asked.

"She's never been better." She replied sarcastically.

"Figured. Sorry for what happened to your sis."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have let her come with me to the junkyard."

"Well I'm not good at trying to make people feel better but if you'd like. I'll find a way to get your sister feeling like herself again." He told her as he looked over to her. "And you have my word." He said with steely gaze and his seriousness clear in his tone.

"Thanks Dave…" Cinder replied with a smile. "Now come on, we have to get to the palace."

"Got it boss." He told her cheekily as they exited the area and called a hover.

 **Later at the Palace**

Once they arrived at the palace they made their way to the research wing. After they entered they were told to wait by a android. It took them a few minutes for the elevator to get their but once it did they entered. Before it shut though a man stepped through the door.

"Sorry, sorry, thanks for holdi-" He stopped when he saw Cinder and Dave. "Linh-mèi?"

"You should, um, just call me Cinder. You don't have to be so…"

"All right Cinder, so who's you're friend here?"

"My name is Ophidia Bai, but you can just call me Bai. Pleasure to meet you." Dave said as he extended his hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Bai, I'm-" Kai replied as he shook his hand.

"Prince Kaito? I know who you are." Dave replied with a small smile, not like his crazed one that he almost always had, this one was normal.

"Oh uh well let me guess… You haven't seen the news today?"

"No we haven't, what happened?" Cinder asked.

"My father has died from the plague." He answered as he hung his head a bit. "So I'm actually the Emperor."

"Sorry to hear that Your Highness." Dave told him as he retracted his hand.

"Please no more of the Your Highness stuff, call me Kai. So anyway what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh we're going to check on that med-droid I was here about yesterday." She answered.

"Just going to make sure there aren't really any bugs. I'm a better programmer than she is so she asked me for a favour." Dave answered.

"Well isn't that nice of you, so how long have you two known each other?" Kai asked him.

"About a month now, I'm kind of a wanderer so people don't know me that long before I disappear." Dave replied with a chuckle.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Cinder asked Kai.

"I'm on my to talk to Dr. Erland about any progress he may have made. I heard from the grapevine he may have had some progress with a recent draft subject. That wouldn't happen to be either of you right?"

"No, he didn't mention anything but we're just the mechanics." Cinder answered as the doors to the elevator opened.

Kai stepped aside for Cinder to exit first then he along with Dave exited. Then they started to make their way to the laboratories. A younger woman with black braided hair walked behind them and stopped. Her gaze was fixed on Kai.

"Your Highness?" She said with a slightly quiet voice. "I am so sorry."

"Thank you, Fateen." He said as he tipped his head to her then went back to walking.

"Again sorry for your loss Kai, I know what it's like to lose a Dad." Dave told him as he patted his shoulder.

"His death isn't even the worst of it." Kai told them as they turned down the hall. "So what was wrong with the android?"

"Sorry but I haven't been able to-"

"I don't know, I've looked the android up and down and scanned it with my net-screen but can't see what the problem is." Dave interrupted with annoyance clear on his face. "You have a really nice android by the way."

"Not her, the one you fixed yesterday Cinder." Kai chuckled softly.

"Oh there was a dead wire." She answered. "Between the control panel and optosensor."

"Awe, I hope that doesn't halt anything."

"It shouldn't halt a thing. Anyway though, you mentioned something worst earlier. What would that be?" Dave asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"The Lunar queen is coming to the Commonwealth. _Supposedly_ it is for a diplomatic mission." Kai explained.

"The Lunar queen is coming here?" Cinder asked, a bit of disbelief in her tone.

"Yeah she is. The androids have spent all morning removing every reflective surface from the guest wing. It's ridiculous but we don't have any real choice." He sighed out.

"Yes there is, simply say no." Dave told him. "You act like it is so hard to tell a rivaling monarch no."

"Because it is when they can takeover your mind." Kai snapped back at him.

"They'd have a great time if they did that to me." Dave chuckled quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Cinder asked him as she looked over to him.

"Oh nothing just my normal ramblings." He answered with a large smile.

After talking a bit longer they arrived outside of Dr. Erland's office. Kai knocked on the door and waited for him to let them in. When the doctor saw it was Kai he stood up and snatched his wool cap off his desk.

"Your Highness-I am so sorry. What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing, thank you." Kai said, a practiced reaction. Then he pulled his shoulders back, reconsidering. "Find a cure."

"I will, Your Highness." He said as he pulled his hat off. "Of course I will."

The conviction on the doctor's face was almost startling, but also comforting. Cinder immediately wondered if he'd found something new in the hours since she'd last seen him. She simply started to think about Peony after that. Dave noticed the look on her face and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then Kai cleared his throat.

"I found your pretty mechanic in the lobby with a programmer, they say they're here to check on the med-droids. You know I could get you funding for some upgraded models if you require it."

 **Dave's P.O.V.**

Blah blah blah, god this guy is annoying me. So I practically turned off my ears and looked around the office. Reminded me of mine since I always had specimens in jars and chemicals. It was a little smaller than mine though. Who cares though since it ain't mine. As I looked around I saw the others look at me. I simply raised my eyebrow.

"Uh Bai you have a nosebleed." Cinder told me.

"Ooooooh I failed to notice." I told her as I pulled out my handkerchief and soaked up the blood. "I really need a new one of these don't I?" I asked them as I laughed a bit.

"That can not be healthy." Kai said.

"It isn't." The good doctor said. Maybe we could go over notes some time.

"Yeah well my doctor told me that this will happen a lot since I had those neural implants." I told them as I stuffed the bloody piece of cloth into my pocket.

"Oh you're a cyborg?" Kai asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I am." I replied with a shrug, Cinder was behind Kai and looked at me in shock. "Just some implants to help me think faster, well process information better but details details. All together I'm only 0.35 percent mechine, the rest of me is flesh and blood."

"Well then, I must be going I have some business I have to attend to. See ya Cinder." Kai said as he left the room. Then he stopped. "I heard a rumour Doctor, that you made a breakthrough? Is that true?"

"I wouldn't put much stock in those rumours Your Highness." The doctor replied. "But once I make a breakthrough I shall let you know."

"In that case I'll leave it to you, I expect to see a report on my desk any day now." Kai told him.

"That might be difficult considering you don't have a desk." The doctor told them

Kai simply shrugged then looked at Cinder softly and bowed.

"Hope we can see each other again."

"Well in that case I'll just keep following you." She told him, honestly it made me cringe but the princey laughed so I guess that was her intention.

Then he reached and kissed her hand. He bowed again after that then left the room. Once he was gone the doctor looked at me.

"Gracious." The doctor said as the door closed but then it opened again.

"Pardon me, but might I have a brief word with Linh-mèi?"

"By all means." The doctor said as he flicked his hand towards Cinder.

With that they started talking about the ball so I simply tuned that out and closed my eyes. I hated the dark and silence but I was okay with this since I knew I could always just open my eyes and see some light. It seemed like they were speaking for a few minutes cause it took one of them tapping my shoulder to get my attention. Seems like this world is going to be fun reeeal soon. Maybe I can meet this "Queen of the Moon" and have a nice little chat. It's been forever since I dealt with anything from the moon. At least it feels like it has, maybe that never happened but whatever.

"You know you can wait outside." I heard the doctor order me.

"And why do I need to do that? It's always fun for two scientists to discuss notes with each other. I'm curious to know what tech they have on this planet." I replied as I looked at him with one eye. "If you want me to though I'll happily wait outside and mingle with people." I told him as I exited the room and waited outside.

People gave me weird looks as they passed by. Don't blame 'em though since I look really out of place. That's fine though cause I know I'm the smartest one in the building. Well most likely the planet but still! I have a really bad case of narcissism… Eh who cares I still have fun. I felt blood leaking out of my nose again so I soaked that up with my handkerchief.

Since I didn't have much to do I have Eve pull up some of my notes. All of it was stuff I already knew so I had her do a biological scan of my body…

 _Scan complete… No Symptoms Detected_

Hm so the nosebleeds are just normal again. That sucks honestly. I prefer having it all in my body but it could be worse. I could be back in my reality which would really suck. At least here I don't have to deal with any crazy people trying to skin me alive.

Before I knew it though someone bumped into me and we got knocked down. When I looked up I saw a woman with light brown hair, grey eyes, and an olive tone. She wasn't wearing a lab coat like most of the people around here, she wearing stuff more suited to a janitor. I quickly got up and offered her a hand up which she took.

"I'm so sorry sir!" She told me as she gave me bow.

"Hey no need to apologize." I told her as I held up my hands.

"Still…" She said as she looked up at me.

"How about this, you tell me your name and all is forgiven." I said as I lowered my hand and extended it to her for a shake. "I'm Ophidia Bai."

"My name is Féng Lan." She answered as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Miss Féng." I told her as I smiled and retracted my hand.

"Likewise Mister Ophidia."

"Please just call me Bai, I was raised in the Republic so going by my last name gets confusing."

"Oh okay then Bai. So I have a question."

"What would that be?"

"What are you doing here? You don't look like a scientist."

"I'm actually a computer programmer and my friend is having a meeting with Dr. Erland. There was a problem with a med-droid so we fixed it, I think she's discussing the payment. I'm also possible going to try to get a job here."

"Oh okay then well I have to get going." She told me as she walked off but once she was down the hallway I noticed that she was looking back at me for some reason. So like I normal person I winked at her.

Normally I don't wink at people but I feel different for some reason. Don't know why though. She simply blushed then ran off. I'm not the best looking so I don't know why people like my appearance. Even before my snake-ification I wasn't the best looking.

Since I was really bored I just started walking around the research facility. Probably shouldn't be but I don't really care. Like earlier people gave me fun looks so once I found a bathroom I went into it and into a stall. Then I had Eve change into one of the many lab uniforms I saw while also changing my hairstyle, colour, eyes, and skin tone. I also hacked into the research facility and put it a ton of fake information basically saying I was new here. After that I left the bathroom and walked around trying to find their genetic research lab. When I arrived a scientist came over to me and I showed him my I.D. Once that was done I started getting to work.

 **Back with Cinder and Dr. Erland, Normal P.O.V.**

"Miss Linh, your friend as appeared to have vanished." The doctor told her as he looked back at her.

"Really?" She asked as she bolted up.

"Yes. Does he know how dangerous this facility is?"

"Yeah he does."

"And you trust him to just walk around? What if he somehow gets infected and starts a large outbreak in the facility?!"

"Well I wanted him to show you something because he-"

"Doctor!" One of the scientists said as he walked over to the duo as they stood outside his office.

"Yes what is it?"

"Were we supposed to be getting any new researchers this month?"

"No we weren't…"

"Well this man has files saying he is now part of our staff."

"What's his name?" Cinder interrupted.

"David Richards, supposably he's from Canada, Quebec to be specific."

"Tell him to come to my office right now, Miss Linh please stay in here with me. You might be helpful with this."

After about ten minutes Dave walked into the room still in his disguise. He had an annoyed look on his face. Before either of them could ask a question he went back to him "normal" form.

"What the hell? I was going over some of the notes you guys had on that plague." He told them as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. While Cinder had a neutral look on her face, Dr. Erland looked utterly shocked.

"How did you?"

"I'm wearing a symbiotic suit. Eve can change to look like whatever I want."

"Where did you-"

"In a box in a burnt down village along with an axe, glider, and set of boomerangs. Don't have those though. Next question."

"Who are you?" Dr. Erland asked, still in shock.

"I am Doctor David Richards, ex-head officer of the RCSG." Dave replied as he gave a polite bow while putting his hands behind his back.

"What's the RCSG, you didn't mention that before." Cinder asked him as she simply leaned against the desk.

"Rifts Control Study Group, at least I think that's what that means. I can't quite remember much right now. Now I have an offer for you Doctor. You hire me here and let me have access to files about this world's history and I help cure your plague." Dave told him as he looked down at him.

"What qualifications do you have?"

"I have a P.H.D. in Chemistry, Genetics, and Toxicology along with a knowledge of how diseases work and how to identify if it is a bio-weapon."

"How do you know how to work with bio-weapons?"

"I've made them before. I do regret it though."

"Well then… I'll think about it. How do I know you're not lying."

"Because my lie detector hasn't gone off once."

"Those aren't always one hundred percent you know that right?"

"Yeah but he's proven everything he said was true."

"You gotta love how much people trust me." Dave chuckled to himself as he sat down in a chair.

"Well given how you infiltrated the crew so easily I'd say it's kind of hard to trust you."

"Yeah I know that but I just put myself into the records, I can make them vanish if you'd like and put in some real information. Well if you hire me at least."

"We'll discuss it after we go and check Miss Linh's D.N.A. sequence." Dr. Erland told him. After that they went to check over her D.N.A.

 **About an Hour Later, Dave's P.O.V.**

Once we were finally done with all of that we left. Cinder was a bit concerned since she found out what she was. It shook her up quite a bit and we had to rush out of the building. When we got outside it was pretty calm and not many people were in sight. I looked over to her and raised my eyebrow.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I have work to do so you can do whatever you want."

"Got it well I'll see you tomorrow then, I'm going to go explore the town. Probably do something crazy also." I told as I started to walk off but then I turned around and held out some money for her. "Here ya go, I don't need this."

"Oh thanks." She replied as she took it. "See ya."

"See ya."

Then I walked off. I had to research more about this world and the history of this Plague. When I was by the other side I bumped into someone… Again. When I looked down at the person it so happened to be the same girl from earlier. Féng Lan was her name I think. So I offered her a smile and a hand up which she took. Then I picked up her bag and handed to her.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized when she was up and gave me a bow.

"No need to apologize Miss Féng." I chuckled as I helped up my hands. "Did you just get off work or something?"

"Oh yeah I did. Why are you asking?"

"Well I'll walk you home if you want?"

"Oh no it's fine, you must have something to do."

"Nah I'm not busy at the moment, I'd happily walk you home you'd like." I told her as I smiled a bit more but not enough to look creepy or insane.

"Thank you Mister Orphidia." She told me as she started to walk so I walked beside her.

"You can just call me Bai."

"Then you can just call me Lan."

"Got it Lan."

It was a relatively silent walk. She was looking at the ground most of the time but she seemed to know where she was going. Occasionally she looked at me and quickly looked away. I simply shrugged it off since tons of people did that to me but for other reasons. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as we walked. After a bit we turned down an alleyway.

Eve almost instantly scanned it since alleyways were places where people were mugged a lot. We went down the alley and Eve told me there was five targets. After three minutes two guys walked out and Lan looked extremely scared and hid behind me. I simply smiled at the guys. Then they all pulled out a deal of weapons ranging from a gun to knives and crowbars.

"I think you guys know how these things go." The biggest guy told us.

"Yeah I do but honestly I'm not giving you guys my money and you're not gonna hurt the nice lady here." I told them as I took my hands out of my pockets and cracked my knuckles.

Almost instantly the guy with the gun aimed it at me. Before he could fire I dashed forward and pushed his gun up then punched him in the throat. He keeled over and I looked at the other guys then glared. Another guy with a knife tried to stab at me. I pushed the knife out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. Then I pushed him onto the ground.

The rest of them ran at me and tried to hit me with their weapons. I simply moved out of the way and parried their strikes. One of the guys was able to get a hit on me. In an instant I felt a pain in my abdomen and when I looked down I saw I knife in my gut. I grabbed the guy that stabbed me and headbutted him then pushed him back.

The other two guys had the right idea as they ran off screaming. I placed my hand onto my stomach and held the wound close. There was a lot of blood leaking out of me and everything was getting fuzzy. I heard Lan say a few things as I fell over. I was still awake but I hurt a lot. I thought I wasn't able to be broken by knives anymore. Really anything for that matter. After a minute I closed my eyes and drifted to an unconscious state.

In my head I was sitting in a white room alone. No sound… No people… No life… No anything… Almost instantly things flashed all around and I saw things. Equations, words, paradoxes, and theorems. All of that flashed through my head until it came to a group of people. One of them was a tall man made entirely of titanium that looked like a samurai, the other was a woman wearing the skin of a dragon, a man wrapped in flames was with them, and a doctor. They started to speak but I couldn't hear a thing.

Before I knew it the man on fire placed his hand onto my face and I screamed as the flames wrapped around me. I felt my bones turn to ash and my fat literally burn like a match. All that was left were my eyes. They were still standing there. Laughing. They were laughing at me.

With a jolt I woke up. I looked around and saw I was in an unfamiliar room and at the end of the bed a little girl was staring at me. She didn't say a word and just stared. I opened my mouth to speak but my throat burned. Then she go up and ran off.

"Mom! You're friend is awake!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

I slowly sat up and noticed I was missing my shirt and boots while now having bandages around my waist. Good thing parts of Eve could be taken off. When I looked around I saw I was in a bedroom with old furniture in it. The lights were off so I immediately activated my night vision. One the walls were drawings and such. That little girl probably made them considering how they were made.

I got up then quickly looked for my boots and shirt. Once I put those on I chuckled quietly to myself. Across my upper body were my scars that I had underneath. The guy must've hit me in my old scar for it to go through so easily. When I turned around I heard footsteps rushing towards the room. After a minute Lan entered the room.

"Are you okay?!" She asked as she ran over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've been through worse if you've noticed." I replied with a laugh. "Thanks for dragging me to your house."

"Are you sure you're okay? You got stabbed!"

"Yeah I'm fine trust me."

"You're nose is bleeding." Her little girl told me as she stood behind her.

"Yeah that's normal, I have an iron deficiency." I lied easily as I dug my hand into my pocket then pulled out some Univs then handed them to Lan. "Here ya go, I gotta get going though. I have work in the morning." I told her as I stepped out.

Before I could leave though she placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. I looked over to her and determination was clear on her face.

"I can't let you leave till I know those stitches won't open up." She told me.

"You gave me stitches? Nice but I thought you were just a janitor."

"My Mom was a nurse so she taught me how to do some stuff. Plus I'm a medical student at the college in town. So I'm going to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm perfectly fine." I told her as I took a step away. "How about this after I'm done at work tomorrow I'll come back over okay?"

She contemplated it for a moment then wrote something down on a piece of paper then handed it to me. "Call me if the stitches open." She ordered me.

"Yes doctor, I'll see you tomorrow then." I told her as I took the paper then left.

Once I was out of the building I got her apartment number and left. I figured I go see Cinder and let her know what happened. I laughed to myself on the way. Honestly today was really fun for me. Got stabbed, talked to a doctor, and had a couple good old fashioned nightmares. Really fun.

 **And that's a wrap, I hope you all liked this chapter. I have fun writing this because it can be somewhat crazy. Anyway I don't have much to say here so I'll reply to the review real quick.**

 **LunarsRebels: Glad you want to read more!**

 **Anyway thanks again for reading. Chapter three will be out next month.**


End file.
